Understanding
by CoteCooties
Summary: Isabella Benedetti has had a troubled life or always getting into trouble and it only gets worse when a white haired pretty boy comes to the same school but wait she recognizes him from somewhere ohh its him.... HitsugayaXoc


"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_flashbacks _

* * *

Chapter One 'Smile and a Wave'

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat up top of a light poll looking over the school yard. He and his squad had been here for months looking for a human with a high spiritual powers. And every thing had lead them straight to this place the place were he hated the most... high school Sighing he began trying to find the human with the high spiritual power out of the crowed of kid that poured out from the school. All the students left and he still sat upon that damn light pole. Jumping down to a building and about to jump off to make sure Matsumoto was actually looking and not shopping like last time. Looking at the school one last time he noticed a girl running out then he felt the spiritual power they had been looking for they had been following this girl for awhile know but never have gotten anywhere near her.

The girl have long light brown hair that reached down to her waist. She had olive shin tone that was different from everyone else in the school. She looked to be shorter than him which made Toshiro happy that he would not have to look up at anyone. Though he really doesn't have to do that anymore since he had his growth spurt. Snapping out of his thoughts when the girls eyes meet his they looked dark almost black. She didn't break eye contact and Toshiro began to wonder if she could see him. Then the girl turned and ran down the street So since he had nothing better to do he followed her.

She was late she knew this but she still hoped that if she ran fast enough that she would reach her sisters school before her sister teacher got to mad at her. As she ran her thought went to that guy up on the roof he didn't wave or anything just watched her which in her book was creepy she looked down at her watch and swore

"Damn it.. I'm late again." she turned and ran into the school yard to see her sister and her teach standing there and both wore an angry face.

"Uhhh.. Sorry I'm late...but my teacher... had to talk to me.." she said between gasps breaths. The teacher glared and said

"Just take Mia and go home" the teacher turned and looked and Mia and smiled and said "Have a good day Mia" with that she turned around and left. Her sister Smiled and waved yelling to her teacher

"thank you" turning to look at her sister with anger written on her small face she was such a cute kid she was much shorter than her older sister but had beautiful blond hair that was tied in two pigtails and she had these great green eyes that anyone would kill for looking down at her sister she said

"So Mia was she in a mood all day?" her little sister turned to her with one of her large smiles that made make anyone smile to.

"No she was really happy till you were late...again" turning toward the road she sighed saying

"Mia I really tried to get here on time I promise" Mia just looked at her

"Ok Isabella I believe you this time" both girls laughed and began walking away Isabella turned around and looked around having a feeling that someone or something was following them

"whats the matter Isabella?" looking down at her sister she smiled again and said

"Nothing kiddo lets go home." turning back once more she shock her head and started to walk again.

Toshiro watched as both girls began to walk and then the taller one looked back

'dose she know that I'm here?' Toshiro asked himself. He hated following people he really did he was still watching the two walk away when he suddenly heard

"CAPTAIN!!!!" He flinched at the high pitched voice of hos vice-captain but he didn't take his eyes off the girls the little one turned and looked at him and Matsumoto and smiled and waved turned back around to run to catch up with her sister when she did she grabbing her hand and started to humming as they went around the conner. he watched in amazement and said to himself 'so both of the girls could see them?'

"Captain is that the girl there the little one is she the one were looking for?" closing his aquamarine eyes he said slowly

"No Matsumoto I think its the older one.. the one we've been watching for mouths if you had been doing your job right then you would know that." He said very coldly

"Why are you so cold captain?... but do you really think that its her were looking for though?" looking back to the conner that the two just disappeared around he said

"Yes she is...we have to find a way to get closer to her to make sure though." when Toshirp looked at Matsumoto a huge smile was spread across her face

"Well good thing that I signed us up for school and it starts tomorrow get good rest captain we have to get up early BYE" Toshiro watched as his vice-captain ran away

"MATSUMOTO!" he swore to himself that once he got back to soul society that he was replacing her with that he turned and went home.


End file.
